Limit at Plus Infinity
Limit at Plus Infinity is the sixteenth episode of the third season. Tagline After resolving a mathematical problem about a limit at plus infinity, finds that her ship has been impounded by the government of the Q. She wonders why the Q government would do such an act. Summary Act One On the bridge, there is a calculus student that asks the riov for aid on a question of a limit at plus infinity. Annika said that the limit asked was the very definition of the number e. With the proof of it, he returns to his quarters. Stella then warned everyone on the bridge that there has been a security breach. Ulduar concluded that no transporter have been used from within and that a Q beamed onboard. Q put everyone onboard asleep and, once awakened, Annika hallucinated and called a security breach. And they start realizing that the crew has been displaced, the crew finds themselves in the ChR Medusa's Gaze. Act Two Q told the riov that the Romulans have vastly improved in the last few years regarding battle cooperation, but that they still have a lot to learn about teamwork. The crew realizes that, since they are delivering a ship to Romulus, they have nothing but gagh to eat and that they are trapped in Klingon space. They also spot a ship en route to Romulus as well. Lovestospooch realizes that they are in an alternate timeline, because there never were Klingon battleships delivered to Romulus. Also, they watched the news and they see Klingons and Romulans get along. Finally, the Q vanished from the ship. Act Three After telling the Romulans on the Medusa's Gaze that they have to learn the meaning of teamwork, the Q Continuum dispatches a diplomat to Romulus to convince the Romulan Senate that the Remans should be given a planet. Senator Tebok goes around to attempt to convince dissident Senators that the Q Continuum will attack if they don't resolve the issue. Some were not initially convinced that the Continuum could pose a threat but they understood that not even the Federation could fight the Q. The final vote regarding the Reman crisis resulted in the Remans moving to Gamma Crateris instead. Act Four The "Q government" lent the crew of the Medusa's Gaze a machine that could convert DVDs into holodeck programs. Vox'ula asked what the DVD was about and the DVD was about synchronized skating. Disgusted at first, they played along Q's plan and used the hush kit to convert the DVD into an objective holographic program. Once the program is started, they find themselves during the 2010 Winter Olympic Games, overhearing conversations between members of a competing team, musing that they don't feel as much pressure to perform well as their opponents do after the passing order was released. Act Five The holodeck program quickly shifts the setting to the Pacific Coliseum in Vancouver and they realize that the team numbers don't hold much weight to the eyes of the announcers. After a tight short program, the Suprêmes were fourth but only with 7/10 of a point behind Marigold IceUnity. Mizarh tells them that none of this has happened in the prime universe. The day after, they realize that everything will be played there. Once again, the crowd is coming in great numbers to support the Canadian teams and see one of their teams win the gold medal, the Suprêmes, who won by a narrow margin. Production notes This is the first part of a two-episode Halloween special. External link *Limit at Plus Infinity on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes